


The Basement

by JustAnotherTypicalBastard



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Teen Titans - Freeform, bbrae - Freeform, minor RobStar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherTypicalBastard/pseuds/JustAnotherTypicalBastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly aggravating training session, Raven and Beast Boy are assigned to clean out the basement. Together...alone. And with Raven denying her feelings, and Beast Boy struggling to keep his hidden from her empathic abilities, what hilarity will ensue? Perfect for BBRAE shippers and includes minor RobStar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Basement:

It was another beautiful Sunday in Jump City, the sun was shining brightly, illuminating the flower-filled landscape and gleaming off of the windows of a certain T-shaped tower. Yes, that's right-Titan's tower, and surely on such a wonderful day even the Titans would be outside enjoying all the joys such a day has to offer-

"FASTER! FASTER! PICK UP THE PACE! IF THIS WAS A REAL BATTLE, YOU WOULD BE DEAD! DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Robin screeched at a certain changeling.

At the encouragement of his leader, Beast Boy sped up, his little hamster legs taking him as fast as possible. The squeak squeak of the hamster wheel became the only sound bouncing off of the drab gray walls of the Titans' training room. Everyone (Robin) held their breath in anticipation of Beast Boy's 30,000th rotation. Suddenly one of his feet fell through one of the rungs of the wheel causing him to get stuck and his momentum to propel his little hamster body around and around, again and again. Not realizing this, Robin started to count down, "29,989! 29,992! 29,995!" While the other Titans looked on in open-mouthed horror.

"Oh this is ridiculous!" Raven stated in her trademark monotone as she proceeded to roll her eyes and reached over to carefully pluck Beast Boy out of the hamster wheel.

The green hamster breathed a small huff of relief and he had just enough time to glance up at Raven with grateful eyes before she promptly dropped him. His body made a small thud on the floor and he turned back to his human form upon impact.

"Ouch! What'd ya do that for?!"

Raven huffed and turned away after muttering, "Idiot."

Robin, however, was positively livid.

"RAVEN! Why did you interfere with Beast Boy's training? Especially when he was so close to finishing!"

"Well maybe because he was stuc-"

"NO! I don't want to hear it! That's dish duty for the both of you starting now! And Beast Boy? You're starting all over again tomorrow so be prepared. Cyborg, you're up!"

Raven and Beast Boy had a rare moment of agreement when they shared a look of horror.

"DUDE! You can't do that! It's not my fault I fell and Raven had to help me out! Maybe if you hadn't been yelling at me like you were I could've finished just fine!"

Robin ground his teeth in anger before gritting out, "You're still here? Well maybe dish duty isn't good enough for you two, so instead I'm assigning you both to clean out the basement!"

"But-!"

"Oh, you wanted more chores?"

Beast Boy went to reply but Raven put a careful hand on his shoulder and gave him a clear look that said, "Stop talking if you know what's good for you."

He immediately shut up.

The pair proceeded to walk silently out of the room, Beast Boy with an expression of devastation and Raven with her usual blank slate.

They walked side by side with Beast Boy sneaking occasional glances at Raven and Raven ignoring him completely, she was too lost in her own thoughts.

Why am I feeling this way..? And why does it have to be towards...him? He's so childish, not anyone I ever expected to have feelings for...not that I expected to have feelings for anyone at all. He's just so..so..stupid! He's careless and immature, he's an annoyance and well, okay so he's...sweet. And I suppose he's not bad looking, "easy on the eyes" as Starfire would say...ugh why am I thinking about this!? And why does he keep looking at me!?

The two finally arrived at the entrance to the basement, Raven opened the door and strode down the steps without a backwards glance. Beast Boy had a little more trouble.

"Um...Rae?" He called down to her.

"Yes, Beast Boy?" She replied in annoyance.

"It's d-dark down there."

"...So?"

"Is th-there a light or something you could turn on? Or maybe make like a magicy ball of light thingy?"

"...No."

"Oh."

"But Beast Boy don't you have the ability to see in the dark? Night vision? You're really afraid of the dark?" He could hear her scoff all the way from the top of the stairs.

"Hey! Just because I can see doesn't mean there aren't monsters lurking down there!"

"...Riiight. Are you going to get down here and help or shall I tell Robin?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Jeez, no need to be so bossy."

He made his way down the steps, each one making a creaky sound. He could see Raven carefully sorting boxes with her powers, folding stuff neatly inside and then packing them away off to the side. The area around her seemed brighter, she was illuminated somehow...

Wow...she's beautiful. Wait...this is Raven! I can't be thinking about her like this, she'll kill me! Hold on...can she read minds?! Oh god...I'm too sexy to die this young! Wait, what's this?

He could see a strange cord dangling from the ceiling...it almost looked like-

"Hey! There is a light switch down here!"

"...Indeed. Congratulations. Now you can actually get some work done without wetting yourself."

"Pssh whatever, Rae." He said pulling the cord and allowing light to fill the room.

"Wait a second, how were you able to see in the dark? You don't have night vision!"

She held up a strange black stick with a switch on its side. She flicked the switch and a light appeared. He still looked on in confusion. She sighed and kept flicking the switch until he understood.

"Oh! How'd you get a flashlight?!" So that's why she was illuminated before...hehe...

"There was a whole box of them right by the door which you would've noticed if you hadn't been busy panicking." She said

Azar, he was so cute when he was scared of the dark...wait what?! Ugh I'm going to kill Happy for poisoning my mind by making me have these ridiculous thoughts!

"Hey Rae?" He asked jarring her out of her train of thought.

"What is it Beast Boy?"

"...You can't read minds, can you?"

"No, Beast Boy I'm an empath, not a telepath."

"Oh good." He said breathing an audible sigh of relief. This caused Raven to raise an eyebrow, wondering what sorts of thoughts he wished to keep hidden.

They resumed clearing out the mountains of dusty boxes. Only a short while had passed before Beast Boy took it upon himself to break the silence once again.

"Hey Rae?"

Ugh...

"What do you want now?!" She snapped losing control, an old vase exploded in one of the boxes and both of them flinched.

"I was just wondering...what's an empath?"

She looked at him for a moment and had to fight the urge to smile at the ridiculousness that was him.

"It means I can sense emotions, Beast Boy." She replied with a slight smirk on her face which she hid into her cloak.

"Oh. Okay."

OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD! She can sense EMOTIONS! I am officially screwed, this is the end! Does she know how I feel about her? Can she tell how long I've loved her?! And...OH MY GOD! Can she feel it whenever I...when...oh sweet Jesus, when I went through puberty it must have been hell for her...unless she liked it...ugh! I can't be thinking about this right now, save it for the shower Garfield! She's right here! Stupid stupid stupid stup-!

"Is there a reason you're hitting yourself with a shoe?" Raven questioned

A large blush stained his cheeks turning them from green to a more brownish sort of color.

"Um...just testing uh, to see if it, um...was real?"

"..."

"Right..." He muttered under his breath, turning away from her and facing the box before him.

Let's see here: files, files, lampshade, a sock, files, random box of screws, hey the matching sock! More files, a toaster, some dusty old books, notebook, a blanket, a LEGO, crayons, a picture frame, files, and-what's this?

"Hey Rae?"

Oh this better be good...

"Yes, Beast Boy?" She said through gritted teeth, he was the only person who could have this sort of effect on her...she didn't like it one bit.

"Check this out!" He said bringing whatever it was closer, "I think it's some sort of slingshot..."

Raven leaned closer and squinted to see what he was holding.

Is that...?

"BEAST BOY!"

"What?! Are we under attack?!" He cried looking around.

"No! Just...gimme that!" She yelled making a grab for the thing he had found.

"What..no! It's mine, Rae! I found it first!" He shouted cradling his find even closer, Raven was practically frothing at the mouth and her eyes were turning red and splitting into four.

I'm going to kill him for this...!

Beast Boy attempted to get away up the stairs with Raven close on his heels, unfortunately he tripped on the shoe he was previously hitting himself with and went sprawling on the floor. Raven couldn't stop herself in time and ended up falling on top of him. When the dust had settled, they both opened their eyes and found themselves in a very...interesting...predicament. Raven was lying on Beast Boy's chest with his arms wrapped around her, one on her waist and the other resting on her shoulder blades. Their faces were impossibly close, they could feel each others' breaths on their faces and their lips were in serious danger of touching, being only centimeters apart. The pair stared at each other for what had to be the longest few seconds of their lives.

OH MY GOD...she's touching me! She's on my chest! DUDE! Can she feel how fast my heart is beating?! Oh god she'll think I'm such a dork! She's just so beautiful, her eyes are gorgeous and her lips are just...perfect. Man, I wanna kiss her...I wonder if she'd let me...wait, dude she's an empath remember?!

Wow...Beast Boy's eyes are...wow...I've never had feelings this intense before and yet...nothing is blowing up? Could this mean...? No...there's no way Beast Boy of all people could be the one to give me total control. But...then again...maybe it's not him maybe it's what I feel for him. Do I...love him? No, that's preposterous! He's too immature...but then...why do I want to kiss him so badly?

Suddenly, as if some unseen force had appeared and slapped them silly until they both returned to their senses, they pulled apart. Raven uncharacteristically stumbling away from Beast Boy without her usual grace. And Beast Boy crawling backwards on his hands and knees. Once they were a safe distance apart they dared to look at each other...only to immediately look away with twin blushes on both of their faces.

The silence that followed was terribly awkward and both teens struggled to find something to say. Finally, Raven took the initiative.

"Um...we should probably finish-" she started

"Yeah, yeah of course." He said in response and headed to the nearest box, his heart still beating rapidly. They sorted in silence, though it was slightly less tense than it had been previously.

Both were caught up in their own thoughts about what had just happened when they heard giggling at the top of the stairs and then a voice that said, "I don't think this is a good idea! What if we get caught?"

And then more giggling and a female voice, "Boyfriend Robin, was it not you who wanted to do the "make outs" in every room of the tower?"

"Well yes, but-"

"And is this not the last room left?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then we shall commence with the lip contact, yes?"

"I-I guess so, Star, you know I can't resist you."

"Hehe I know, Robin."

Beast Boy and Raven had never been more horrified in their lives as they remained motionless out of the shock of the situation.

The sound of the basement door opening and footsteps on the stairs finally spurred the two into action. They ran to the only closet in the room, which was actually more of a crawl space. Once inside, they closed the door silently and waited with bated breaths.

"Mmmph, mmm..."

"Oh, Star."

"Oh, Robin! Mmmmph Ummpphhh Ooohhh..."

Meanwhile in the closet Beast Boy and Raven were pressed up against each other with virtually no room between the two.

"Raven, move your foot!" He whispered

"Beast Boy, get your arm out of my face!" Raven hissed

"Woah, what's this?"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY CHEST THIS INSTANT!" She screeched.

"OW OW! OKAY OKAY!"

"Mmmph..Hey Star, did you hear something?"

"I heard nothing boyfriend Robin."

"Oh...alright. Mmmph...Star..."

"..."

"..."

"Ugh I can't believe they made out in my room.."

"I know, right?! I hope they didn't mess up my comic collection..." Beast Boy pondered.

"Oh please, I'm surprised they even managed to stand the smell for longer than a few minutes, I'm sure your "precious" comics are safe." Raven said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey whatever Rae, they probably skipped your room altogether on account of how creepy it is!"

"At least my room isn't mistaken for a trash can!"

"Oh yeah? Well-!" Beast Boy started.

"Mmph-Starfire!" Robin yelled breaking away from their make out session.

"What is it Robin?"

"I just remembered I told Beast Boy and Raven to clean out the basement!"

Robin and Starfire quickly pulled away from their embrace and looked around the room. Starfire, not seeing anything, attempted to return to their kiss. Robin, however stopped her.

"Wait a sec, Star. They could be in there!" He said pointing towards the closet.

"Oh shit, Rae! They're gonna find us!"

"I know that, you idiot!"

"Well then teleport us out of here already!"

"I would if you would just shut up and let me concentrate!"

"Okay! Jeez! Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morn-whoa!"

Robin approached the closet carefully, not wanting to scare them off in case they were in there.

If they are in there, oh boy they're gonna get it!

Suddenly Robin leaped forward and flung open the closet.

"AHA! I gotcha! You're gonna regret spying on me and Star-!"

"Boyfriend Robin...that is a rack of coats?" She asked concerned for him.

"Oh. You're right, guess they weren't spying on us after all...Hey, there's my shoe!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BBRae back in Raven's room.

Meanwhile, back with Beast Boy and Raven...

"AHHHH! OOF!" Beast Boy yelled bouncing unceremoniously on top of Raven's bed.

Raven appeared standing at the foot of the bed perfectly composed.

"Little warning next time." Beast Boy cried rubbing his head.

"Just be lucky I didn't send you to another dimension." She stated monotonously.

After getting his bearings Beast Boy looked around in wonder.

Whoa...she let me into her room! Dude, this is like a once in a lifetime chance!

"Just don't touch any-"

But Beast Boy was already off, he picked up a porcelain jar from her bookcase. He started to open it when he tripped over his own foot and it broke into millions of pieces all over her floor.

"-thing."

"Um hehe, I can fix that." He said pointing to the mess on the carpet.

"Ugh just sit still for once!" She shouted using her blank energy to force Beast Boy back onto her bed and keep him there.

"Whoa, Rae. If you wanted me in your bed all you had to do was ask, but then again, black magic handcuffs? Who knew you were so kinky?! Hehe."

That little-! How dare he embarrass me like that?!

She hovered over him seething, "You never learn do you?!"

"Um...no?"

"You're damn right you don't! Why Beast Boy? Why?! Why must you always bother me? Why do you have to annoy me at every turn?! Am I some kind of game to you?! What's wrong with you?! Why me?! WHY ME?!" She screamed having finally lost control of her emotions.

The bookshelf fell over with a crash and all of the lightbulbs in the hallway exploded. It was only when the porcelain shards of the destroyed jar started floating dangerously close to him that he began freaking out. He hated to see her in this kind of pain. Luckily, she released him in her lapse of concentration. He took this time to rush over to her and do something crazy.

He took her into his arms.

Like flipping a switch, all of the floating objects dropped to the floor and Raven's face grew impossibly red.

What! What does he think he's doing?! Why is holding me? Why does it feel...nice? Ugh..maybe...I do love him...Does this mean he feels the same...?

He pulled back suddenly but did not let go. He looked at her with love in his eyes and carefully reached out and plucked her hood off of her head revealing her rosy cheeks.

"Beast Boy...what're you-"

"You wanted to know why I always bother you...I don't mean to. I just want you to be happy Raven, that's all I've ever wanted. I thought maybe if I told jokes and tried to get you to come have fun that you could be happy with me, er, with us."

"Beas-"

"Shh" he said placing a finger against her soft lips, " I'm not done."

"There's another reason I've always singled you out, and it's...well...it's because...gosh this is hard to say...I um..I lo-love-"

Oh Azar, is he going to say what I think he's going to say?! DOES HE REALLY LOVE ME!? SQUEE! Ugh...I can't believe I just thought that...I'm officially disgusted by my own mind. Oh god he's leaning closer, he's going to kiss me! Should I let him? Can I really afford to...love? My powers are dangerous and I could hurt him but...oh screw that! Yes yes yes please kiss me, please make out with my face! What the-stupid Love! Taking over my thoughts, oh Azar he's so close...

Raven closed her eyes and, her body trembling, leaned in in anticipation, she'd never been so nervous...

"-I well, I, love y...our face when you're mad! Hehe it's hilarious!" Beast Boy cackled leaning back from the embrace and wiping at fake tears in his eyes.

All of a sudden Raven's eyes split into four red demon eyes and she towered over Beast Boy. He gulped and tried to back away his legs hitting the foot of the bed and causing him to fall back onto it.

"R-Rae! No need to do anything hasty! OH-OH GOD I CAN'T DIE NOW! I HAVEN'T BEATEN CYBORG'S HIGH SCORE YET! AHHH-!"

Suddenly Raven launched herself on top of Beast Boy and put her face a mere centimeter away from his with fire in her eyes. Fast as lighting she leaned forward and pecked him on the lips and by the time she pulled away her eyes were back to normal.

"Wha-what?! What just happened?!"

"Rage and Love took over and decided to attack you since I refused."

"You mean those emotioclone thingies in your mind overthrew your control just so they could throw me on your bed and kiss me?!"

"I, um, yes. S-sorry I understand it was uncalled for and you're probably disgusted-" She said blushing now and reaching up to put her hood over her head.

"Whoa..." He said dreamily, "They ought to take control more often! You're an amazing kisser, Rae!"

"Y-you really think so..?" She asked surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, I mean, I've only wanted to kiss you since forever! Oh shit...why did I say that out loud?! You probably think I'm a huge dork! Gah! I'm so stupid!" He said with his head in his hands."

Suddenly he heard a sound that he will never forget. Raven. Giggled.

"Holy-! Rae! You just-! You just giggled!"

"I did no such thing!" She shouted in her embarrassment.

"You did though! You so did! Haha! You giggled and you can't deny it! You giggled and it was the cutest sound ever!" He shouted with pure glee and with a huge grin on his face.

Wow, she laughed and it was everything I ever imagined it would be! I didn't think it was possible but I just fell in love with her even more! I gotta tell her or I'm seriously gonna explode! Okay Garfield, you can do this! Who's the man? You the man! I can be serious about this, no jokes, no pranks, just me and Raven and me telling her how I feel. And...maybe some kissing...I hope.

He wrapped his arms around Raven who was still lying on top of him on her bed and he brought her closer.

She tried to pull away and said in her shock, "What're you doing?!"

He only smiled at her in reply and then, after taking a deep breath, started to speak.

"I lied before, Rae. I admit it. Okay sure you're especially adorable when you're mad but that's not why I single you out. I do that because...well because I'm in love with you. I always have been, I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world and all other worlds and even other dimensions and like all of space and time and all that. You're just...you're it for me, Rae. You're...ya know...the One."

Raven could only stare open mouthed as he finished his declaration of love.

Oh god, she's going to kill me isn't she?

Meanwhile in Raven's mind...

OH MY...OH MY...WHAT?! WHAT?! HE DIDN'T! DID HE JUST-?! OH MY-! WHAT?! WHAT?!

"I, um, I, uhhh, umm, I-I love you too." Raven said, the last part was just a whisper but he heard it due to his advanced hearing. The two continued to stare at each other with loving eyes and before either of them knew what was happening, they were kissing.

Raven melted like butter in Beast Boy's arms and embarassingly-in Beast Boy's opinion-he did too.

They had both wanted each other for so long it was pure ecstasy finally getting to be together.

Beast Boy pulled Raven in even closer by her waist and Raven threw her arms around his neck. Their legs tangled together in the heat of the moment and Beast Boy rolled them over, his dominate nature demanding he be on top. Their kisses grew more and more passionate once Raven allowed Beast Boy's tongue entrance until they were literally clawing at each other's clothes. All too soon, they pulled back for air and looked at each other. Both were disheveled with messy hair and rumpled clothes and yet they didn't care, they both saw the other as perfection and Beast Boy leaned down to plant another kind of kiss on Raven's lips. This one was gentle and tender, expressive of the love that he felt for her. She returned it with the same delicate touch.

"I love you so much, Rae."

"I love you too, Gar."

"Gar...I like that."

"I thought you would."

They continued to snuggle and kiss for a few minutes more before a horrifying thought occurred to Beast Boy.

"Hey Rae?" He asked

"Yes, Gar?"

"Do-do you think this is where Robin and Starfire made out?"

"..."

"AAAHHHHHH!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast Boy collects on a bet.

Later on with Cyborg and Beast Boy:

"Hey man, where've you been all day?" Cyborg questioned as Beast Boy walked into the garage where Cyborg was working on the T-car.

"Dude, you wouldn't believe me if I told you, hehe." He said with a dreamy expression on his face.

"Yeah...mind handing me that wrench?"

"Sure dude, here."

"So, what brings you to see your old buddy, Cy? Got tired of trying to fufill our bet?"

"Actually, that's why I'm here...I did it, dude, so pay up."

All of a sudden Cyborg dropped his wrench and spun around to face his green friend.

"No you didn't, man, you're lying, ya must be!"

"No lies dude, I swear!"

"But-but...and Raven...and...she didn't kill you?! How?! No way man, I won't believe it until I see it. How would you have gotten away with it?!"

Beast Boy chuckled and grinned wide, "With my amazing charm and handsome features of course."

"Oh please, as if you could ever seduce Raven! Hah!"

You'd be surprised...

"Whatever dude, I did it. And here's the proof!" He said pulling out the mysterious object from behind his back. It was the "slingshot" from his and Ravens' earlier escapades in the basement. She had forgotten all about it after their little moment.

Cyborg eyes grew wide and a button on his chest started flashing, "ERROR, ERROR! DOES NOT COMPUTE!"

"Du-dude. Yo-you got..."

He reached blindly into his wallet and pulled out a crisp twenty dollar bill handing it to Beast Boy without a word.

"Hey thanks, man! I can use this to take Raven on a date! " he shouted before running out of the room.

Cyborg sat in stunned silence and started muttering under his breath, "Can't believe he did it! I thought it was impossible! Can't believe that little grass stain actually managed to get one of Raven's bras!"

"..."

"Wait a minute...DATE?!"


End file.
